Otanjoubi Omedettou, Sakuya!
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Touhou (c) ZUN . Satu lagi cerita humor dari Miya-chan :3 Dipengaruhi buku dongeng dari perpustakaan Patchouli, Flandre sangat tertarik dengan " Ulang Tahun " dan mencari tahu kapan Ulang Tahun pelayannya, Sakuya. Apa saja kejutan-kejutan dari si kecil (?) Flandre beserta kakaknya yang "dipaksa" ikut merayakan? Yuuuukk dibaca fic nya Reviewnya jangan lupa yah, arigatou!


Touhou Belongs to ZUN :3

Malam itu malam yang tidak biasa bagi Remilia dan Flandre. Mereka membaca buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Patchouli. Terutama Flan, dia harus banyak menimba ilmu setelah seumur hidupnya tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia luar. Flan, ia membaca kisah-kisah dongeng klasik dari seluruh dunia. Buku yang ringan saja. Sedangkan Remi, entah kenapa sangat tertarik dengan buku apa saja yang berwarna merah.

"Reeemiii~" Panggil Flan dengan suaranya yang melengking dan cempreng.

"Ya, Flan?" Remi menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku.

" 'Ulang tahun' itu apa?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hmm, ulang tahun itu hari dimana kita merayakan tanggal kelahiran kita." Jawab Remi.

"Kapan ulang tahunku?" Muncul juga pertanyaan yang dihindari Remi ini.

"Entahlah. Kita sudah hidup ratusan tahun sampai lupa kapan ulang tahun kita. Lagipula, merayakan ulang tahun ratusan kali, bagaimana kita tidak bosan?" Jangankan hari ulang tahun Flan, ulang tahun dirinya sendiri saja ia tidak tahu.

"Sakuya kan hidup tidak sampai ratusan tahun, berarti ia tidak akan bosan dengan perayaan hari ulang tahunnya dan akan tetap ingat kapan hari ia lahir?"

"Tidak tahu, Flan. Sakuya 'kan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk mengabdi kepada kita. Mungkin baginya, ulang tahunnya tidak penting lagi."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Di buku, setiap ada yang berulang tahun, mereka berbahagia dan merayakannya." Flan menutup bukunya. "Aku akan mencari tahu." Kemudian ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Anak itu benar-benar polos. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkanmu." Gumam Patchy pada Remi. "Dan ia membawa buku itu bersamanya. Flandre juga tidak mendengarku untuk tidak membawa buku keluar perpustakaan."

Sementara itu, Flan keasyikan sendiri 'memata-matai' Sakuya. Padahal kalau bertanya saja sudah beres. Tapi entah kenapa Flan tidak kepikiran akan hal itu.

"Pertama, orang yang ulang tahun terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu karena ia ingin memastikan apakah orang lain melupakan ulang tahunnya." Flan menarik kesimpulan pertama dari buku dongeng yang dibacanya. Tunggu, bukankah tujuannya awalnya adalah mencari tahu kapan tanggal ulang tahun Sakuya? Kenapa malah jadi mencari tahu apakah Sakuya ulang tahun hari ini?

"Sakuya, angkat tangan!" Seru Flan kepada Sakuya yang sedang membereskan meja.

"Oh, mau bermain ya?" Sakuya mengangkat tangannya dan terlihat menikmati saat Flan menjelajahi tubuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Sakuya menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Flan menarik sebuah kalender saku berukuran kecil dari saku seragam maid Sakuya. Flan membawa pergi kalender itu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sakuya. Sepertinya Flandre tidak menangkap maksud dari kesimpulan yang ia tarik sendiri.

"Ada apa dengannya ya? Padahal daridulu aku selalu membawa kalender itu kemanapun aku pergi." Sakuya keheranan.

Flan merasa belum puas. Ia kembali menarik kesimpulan, "Orang yang berulang tahun akan terlihat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya." Ng, itu sudah pasti, 'kan? Mau ulang tahun atau tidak, Sakuya selalu tersenyum sambil beres-beres mansion. Tetap saja, Flan masih belum puas. Ia kembali memerhatikan Sakuya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sakuya sedang duduk di sofa dan menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang ingat ya…" gerutunya. Tuh, kan! Flan langsung yakin, bahwa takdirlah yang membuatnya dapat langsung mengetahui hari ini Sakuya berulang tahun. Ia berlari dan mencari Remi.

Saat Flan pergi, Sakuya tetap tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan jendela. "Tidak ada yang ingat malam ini seharusnya berburu. Stok daging di dapur mulai menipis." Sakuya mau saja berburu sendirian, tapi, ia harus minta izin dari Remilia. Sedangkan Remi yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan mengatakan dengan tegas kepada Sakuya, "Tidak boleh menggangguku sama sekali, apapun itu alasannya!". Itu berarti, Sakuya tidak bisa meminta izin. Tidak bisa meminta izin berarti tidak bisa keluar. Tidak bisa keluar berarti tidak bisa berburu. Sementara itu, Flan salah informasi.

"Remi, Sakuya memang berulang tahun hari ini. Sekarang kita rayakan, sekarang!" Flan langsung menarik tangan Remi dan 'menyeretnya' keluar, menuju ke kamar Sakuya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Remi tampak tak bisa menolak. Sedangkan Patchy, ia… menggerutu. "Remilia. Kau membawa bukunya keluar bersamamu."

Flan menceritakan pada Remi apa yang ia temukan saat menjadi mata-mata tadi. Remi hanya menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Mungkin Remi berfikir, _Adikku sebodoh ini?_

"Di buku, orang yang ulang tahun akan dikerjai." Kata Flan. Dia mengambil dua pasang bra dan celana dalam dari lemari Sakuya. Diberikannya satu pasang pada Remi. Remi kaget dan wajahnya memerah padam.

"F-Flan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Remi memalingkan wajahnya dari bra cup 34C itu.

"Menjahili Sakuya." Flan memakaikan bra berwarna pink muda dengan _polka dots_ abu-abu itu pada mata Remi dan celana dalam dengan motif serupa di kepalanya. Flan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan sepasang pakaian dalam warna hitam berenda-renda.

"Flan! He-Hentikan!" Remi akan melepas pakaian dalam di wajahnya.

"Tidakkah Remi iri melihat dada itu?" Flan mulai beraksi.

"Eh?"

"Pasti iri. Dada, dada… Bra 34C…"

Remi diam, kemudian menjerit dan berlari keluar secepat kilat sambil membawa Flan. Remi paling sensitif jika disinggung tentang tubuhnya yang serba mungil dan kecil.

"Sakuya! Kau curang! Dadamu itu tidak asli kan!?" Remi menunjuk-nunjuk dada Sakuya.

Sakuya membelalakkan mata dan seluruh wajahnya merah semerah tomat. "Nona sedang apa sih? I-Ini asli!" Ia menutupi dadanya.

"Bohong, bohong! Itu pasti hanya busa, pad! Pasti tidak ada yang disumpal oleh bra 34C-mu ini!"

Sementara Remi berdemo dengan Sakuya, Flan hanya melompat-lompat, menari-nari dan menyanyi aneh dibelakang Remi. "_Pad~ Pad~ Pad~ Pad cup 34C~_" Begitu yang diucapkan Flan. Seandainya kita bisa melihat adegan ini langsung. Dua _vampire_ yang memakai bra di mata dan celana dalam di kepala, yang satu sedang mengadu argumen dan satu lagi menari dan menyanyi, kedua-duanya sama-sama konyol.

Remi ngambek dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakuya. Ia melangkah menjauh, diikuti oleh Flandre. Sakuya hanya memandangi mereka yang mulai menjauh, dengan tatapan aneh seperti sedang melihat orang gila. Flan dan Remi kembali ke kamar Sakuya.

"Sudah, selesai." Remi melepas semuanya. Sebenarnya, Remi tidak sedang berakting tadi. Ia sungguh mengomeli Sakuya.

"Kita belum membuat kue." Ujar Flan. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan dahi berkerut dan mata berkaca-kaca. Terlalu imut untuk ditolak Remi. "Baiklah. Sekali ini saja." Remi menghela nafas.

"Yeeeii~!" Flan memeluk kakaknya erat. Mereka pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah resep kue ulang tahun. Beruntung Remi punya pengalaman membuat kue. Tapi, tidak untuk kue ulang tahun ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Flan tetap memakai celana dalam di kepalanya, dan memakai bra cup 34C tadi didalam bajunya. Ada dua gundukan di dada Flan, dan itu sangat terlihat palsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat _cup cake_ saja? Nanti diberi lilin. Kalau ini aku tidak bisa buatnya. Selain itu, banyak bahan-bahan yang tidak kukenal." Ucap Remi setelah membaca resep itu. Flan mengangguk. "Pokoknya kue."

Remi menyuruh Flan membacakan bahan-bahannya, dan Remi akan mengambilnya dari dalam laci. Mereka kekurangan bahan pengembang, tapi tetap bersikeras untuk membuatnya.

"Manusia memakan ini? Tidak bisa kupercaya. Hidangan tanpa daging atau darah sedikitpun." Kata Remi sambil mengocok adonan. "Flan, ovennya sudah?"

"Sudah!" Jawab Flan yang sedang duduk di depan oven, memandangi bagian dalam oven yang terlihat panas. Mirip neraka. Remi datang membawa adonan yang sudah dituang di cetakan, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

Sementara menunggu, mereka membereskan dapur. Remi memasukkan bahan-bahan kembali ke laci (kecuali krim dan _topping_ yang akan dibuat menghias kuenya) dan Flan membersihkan tepung atau adonan lain yang berceceran.

Oven berbunyi dan Remi mengeluarkan kuenya dengan perlahan. Ia menaruhnya di meja dan menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Akibat tidak pakai bahan pengembang." Remi menyentuh kue yang "loyo" itu.

"Sudahlah, kita hias saja sekarang." Flan mengolesi kue dengan krim berwarna putih dan menaburnya dengan gula berwarna biru dan hijau. Remi memberikannya lilin. Karena tidak tahu berapa umur Sakuya, Remi hanya menaruh satu batang lilin merah di situ. Mereka juga menghias tiga _cup cake_ lainnya dengan krim bertuliskan "_happy_", "_birth_", dan "_day_". Remilia yang masih kesal, menggambar bentuk pad, bra, dan celana dalam di atas krim _cup cake._

"Remi tunggu di atrium, aku akan memanggil Sakuya!" Flan mengambil sebuah kain dan berlari keluar. Remi menaruh kue-kue itu di atas nampan. Ia menyalakan lilinnya dengan korek api setelah sampai di atrium lantai dasar.

"Sakuya~" Flan menghampiri Sakuya dan langsung menutup matanya.

"Eh, nona Flandre. Apa yang terjadi dengan dadamu? Kenapa mata saya ditutup?" Sakuya mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut." Flan memandu jalannya Sakuya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga menuju ke atrium tempat Remi berada.

"Nah, sekarang buka kainnya." Ucap Flan begitu sampai disitu. Sakuya membuka kain, dan kaget melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Happy birthday,_ Sakuya~!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sakuya diam dengan mata bulat yang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya memerah. Perlahan alisnya berkerut naik dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mulai sesenggukan.

"Sa.. Sakuya..? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Remi _dag dig dug_ sekarang.

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tersentuh." Air mata Sakuya menetes. "Bertahun-tahun aku bekerja di sini, ini pertama kalinya ada yang merayakan ulang tahunku." Heee! Jadi prediksi awur-awuran dan ngaco milik Flan itu ternyata benar?!

"…Meskipun sudah kelewatan 5 hari. Terimakasih banyak, yaa~" Sakuya tersenyum bahagia. Oh ternyata, kebetulan juga.

"Boleh kucicipi?" Maid itu menyeka air matanya dan tertawa sambil mengambil salah satu cupcake. "Apa ini? Pad? Padahal punya saya ini asli."

"Tentu, tentu, itu memang untukmu." Flan dengan bangga membusungkan dada, memamerkan payudara palsunya. Remi cemberut.

Sakuya menggigit _cup cake_ itu perlahan, mengunyahnya, dan menelannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini belum matang dan teksturnya masih lembek. Tapi rasanya enak." Komentarnya.

Malam itu Sakuya tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bahagia. Sedangkan kakak beradik vampire itu harus disambut dengan tidak menyenangkan oleh Patchy.

"Mana buku yang kalian bawa tadi?"

Mati sudah. Mereka lupa dimana mereka menaruh buku milik Patchy.

~Fin~

A/N: Satu lagi one shot fluff fanfiction dariku, arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^_^ Aku membuat ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kepada onii-chan ku tersayang. Ya, onii-chan memang lelaki tapi dia memiliki karakter yang persis seperti Sakuya dan aku memanggilnya "Sakuya-niichan". Onii-chan juga memanggilku "Flan", karena aku yang meminta~ :P Tapi hubungan kami tetap hubungan kakak dan adik, bukan hubungan atasan-bawahan seperti Flan dan Sakuya sebenarnya. Satu lagi yang special darinya, ulang tahunnya tanggal 17 Agustus :D Terakhir, _otanjoubi omedettou, onii-chan!_ ^o^)/


End file.
